


Soft-Spoken Apologies

by imjustamadae



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But it's a good sad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's okay they're not sad the entire time just most of it, Kind of sad Lucifer, Light Angst, Sad Chloe Decker, Uhh I don't know how to tag very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustamadae/pseuds/imjustamadae
Summary: Basically a little drabble of if Chloe did marry Pierce (not a lot of the marriage part is mentioned don't worry, I know, yuck) and comes back to Lucifer after a year





	Soft-Spoken Apologies

It had been a year since Chloe had been married to Pierce. A year since Lucifer missed his chance at finally telling her the truth. That fact constantly resurfaced within his thoughts, along with all the other un-spoken words he wished he had told her.

None the less, he worked alongside the Detective, her loyal..ish companion. Things went on as if they were normal, as if nothing had ever happened between them. He'd bring her coffee, she'd tolerate his inappropriate behavior, they'd go about their day solving crimes together. 

He was her partner. No one could change that. 

Things were good. Right?  
They had to be.  
Chloe was happy, and he was happy that she was happy. 

At least that's what he told himself. Even if she did stop visiting the penthouse, and he stopped breaking into her apartment. 

Until now. 

\---

His hand ghosted along the keys of his piano, idly waiting to play. It was too quiet for his liking. No sound of thumping music from the floors below him, only a gentle whistle from the wind, coming in through the balcony doors.

He finally came to, about to play some long-forgotten tune, before his lift let out a sharp "ding".

He knew who it was even before the light tapping of her shoes hit the floor. He always knew. 

"Hello, Detective." 

Why was she here? Perhaps she needed something from him? It had to be urgent. Why else would she visit him at such a late hour?

"I'm sorry, I hope it's not too late. I don't want to bother you." She gave him a nervous smile when he turned to give her a glance. 

"Of course not. You could never bother me, Detective." he shuffled to the side, giving her space as she sat down onto the bench next to him. "May I ask what brings you here?"

She tucked back a stand of her golden hair, letting out a soft sigh. "I've been thinking... about why I haven't been seeing you outside of work." 

He gave a light tilt of his head, a look of question upon his face. 

"And- not that I don't enjoy seeing you at work, I just, I've realized that maybe I've..." she trailed off with a huff of resignation. "Well, maybe I've been avoiding you."

He quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean, Detective? You see me every day." his full attention was on her, now.  
He was completely turned towards her, still towering over her even in sitting. He studied her expression, trying to identify what she was feeling in this moment.  
If he was being honest with himself, she simply looked tired. 

"I mean, you, Lucifer. This. Your personal life. For the past year, I've only seen you through work." 

Tired and... sad?

"...I've missed you."

Yes, definitely sad.

He exhaled, letting his shoulders slump a little. He sees it now. Her hair is messy, being barely held together by a loose ponytail. Her nose is colored with a deep shade of pink, and her eyes are puffy and tinted red. 

She's been crying. 

"...Detective, I didn't realize-"

"I can't sleep. " she spoke abruptly, reminding him of that unpleasant confrontation they had in the interrogation room ages ago. 

"Because of the case?" he asked. They had been working on a particularly challenging case for the last few days, a string of likely serial killings. 

she shook her head, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  
"I let you down, didn't I?" she asked, but didn't wait for a response. "I can't stop thinking about why I didn't invite you to the wedding, or why I don't really see you anymore."

She didn't notice, but he trembled. He didn't want to admit to how left out he felt when he realized he wasn't invited. He knew he wasn't welcomed by Pierce, but he had assumed the Detective just got so caught up with being happy, that she just... forgot.  
It was simply easier and less painful to believe that. 

"I've been avoiding the fact that, no one else makes me feel like... like you make me feel. It's easy for me to be myself around you. With you, I don't have to keep a guard up." 

_'l can have my guard down around you. I don't do that with anyone else.'_

"And I think... that I've been hiding behind a stable, steady man, because I was afraid that you wouldn't really want me. I mean," she let out a chuckle, "look at me."

And, oh, he was. He was looking at her like she was a star, a beam of light that shone through the dark. 

"I've got a kid, I've got a job that I do constantly. And you, you're a fancy play-boy night club owner."

He frowned slightly. Did she really think so little of herself? 

"I'm afraid you don't give yourself enough credit, Detective."  
He responded, taking her hand into his.

"You are a stunning woman, Chloe Decker. You needn't compare yourself to the likes of me. You are worth far more than what you believe."  
in return, she stroked her thumb across his knuckles, smiling fondly.

"My point is, Lucifer, we are two very different people. But I think... maybe, that's what makes us so good together. I guess even after all this time, I still need the eggs."

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.  
"Oh. Right. Yes." He let out a soft chuckle.

"You make me... better. And, I realized that there will never be another you in my life. And so, I'm sorry.  
I shouldn't have avoided you like I did. You're my partner, Lucifer. I wouldn't want anyone else." she moved closer to him, her leg brushing up against his. 

He looked at her with awe.  
"You really mean that?" she nods in response, once again offering another smile filled with warmth. 

He glances away, a look of doubt quickly overcoming his face. 

She gently stroked his arm, her concern showing.  
"What's wrong?" 

"If I'm being honest, Detective, there are things that I wish I had done differently." He removed his hand from hers, using it to drink whatever remained in his glass that had been set upon his piano. 

"Tell me?" she requested quietly. 

He let out a dejected sigh.  
"Well, I realized that my father isn't truly responsible for everything. And that, perhaps I... let the belief that he controlled..-"  
he paused, glancing at her for a moment.  
"-certain people, ruin good aspects of my life."

"... _Wow._ Where's Lucifer, and what did you do with him?" She teased, playfully bumping into his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. 

She was positively beautiful. 

"Anyways, I believe I owe you an apology, as well." he spoke, looking into her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you back then. I.. had believed it was in your best interest. That I was protecting you, from... me. That in leaving, I was preserving your choice to.. choose who you truly wanted."  
his lips were parted, as he was finding the right words to say.

His face told her how ashamed he truly was. "..And, I am sorry."

She raised her hand to his face, softly grazing her thumb against his stubble. 

"I forgive you."

They stayed like that for a brief amount time. Her hands stroking his features affectionately, as he gazed at her adoringly.

It didn't take long until she let out a yawn, her exhaustion taking over. She snuggled into his side, and he curled his arm around her waist. 

"Perhaps I should call you a cab?" He asked softly. 

She looked up at him sleepily, eyes fluttering.  
"Mm.. no, I'm alright to stay here..."  
she tensed, fully opening her eyes. "If that's okay with you?"

He drew soothing circles in the small of her back, resting his head atop hers. "That's fine by me, darling."

She relaxed, letting out soft drowsy hums of appreciation. 

He let her pass out entirely, before lifting her securely into his arms and transferring her to his bed, tucking her into the silk linen sheets. 

\--- 

And maybe he did press a soft goodnight kiss onto her temple before heading out to rest on his Italian leather couch.

And maybe she would wake up in her co-worker's bed on the day of her wedding's anniversary. 

They could worry about the details later.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this was my first fan fic, at all, ever, so if you read this, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat!! thank you! : >


End file.
